Fuego en el Hielo
by Thranduil's Queen
Summary: Los pensamientos de Fler tras la muerte de Hagen. Oneshot


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya le pertenecen a Kurumada, no son míos y no recibo ningún dinero por estas historias.  
**Summary:** Los pensamientos de Fler tras la muerte de Hagen.

**Nota previa:** Aquí si hay algo que me pertenece y eso es el poema que esta aquí, que por cierto se titula: "Llanto en la oscuridad". Puede tomarse como secuela a Even in death. Por cierto, volvía a editarlo un poquito. Y gracias a las personas que dejaron review.

* * *

**Fuego en el Hielo**

_Estoy aquí, otra vez llorando,  
__Sin nadie que me abrace,  
__Sola en mí cuarto y estoy divagando,  
__Sin nadie que me abrace.  
__Miro el vacío de una pared sola  
__El oscuro cuarto sin luz,  
__Sin nadie que me abrace. _

Hagen, mí querido Hagen… No puedo mencionar tu nombre sin que mis ojos se llenen de lágrimas, ¿cómo recordar lo que para mi fue toda una vida sin llorar? Cada noche los recuerdos llegan a mí sin que yo los llame, ya no puedo encender la chimenea de mi habitación sin que me recuerde a ti.

El dolor físico, cualquiera que sea, no puede compararse con el que siento, ese dolor que se ha vuelto mi compañero día y noche, sin que le de descanso alguno a mi alma. Recostarme para que en cada sueño ver tu rostro sonriente, diciéndome que cuidarás de mí por siempre.

Despertar y saber que ya no estas me hace sentir sola como jamás pensé que me sentiría. Nunca. Pensé que estarías a mi lado. Siempre. Pero pensar que el egoísmo y ambición de una persona son los culpables que no estés más a mi lado, nunca te irás de mi pensamiento y tu recuerdo me acompañará siempre a donde valla, donde esté, tu siempre estarás ahí.

_La poca fe que tengo se apaga  
__Y la soledad letal avanza,  
__Junto a la sombra de la desesperanza,  
__Sin nadie que me abrace.  
__Comienzan a rodar los minutos…  
__Comienzan a irse sin reparar en daños…  
__Sin nadie que me abrace._

Mi hermana también sufre la perdida de Sigfried, lo se, pues su dolor es el mío propio.

Delante de nuestro pueblo ella es la fuerte, la sabía y noble sacerdotisa que debe guiarlos, pero tras puertas cerradas la sonrisa se borra y sus ojos, antes chispeantes con vida, ahora parecen dos zafiros de hielo, el mismo hielo y frío en el cual vivimos.

Antes, este frío no me molestaba, pero ahora, siento que incluso mi alma se congela con la más mínima corriente de aire frío que siento. Y el fuego de las chimeneas ya no me trae más calor, el palacio, antes un lugar que podía llamarse "calido" con la voz y presencia de ustedes lo llenaba y parecía que había más luz y calor…ahora no es nada más que oscuridad y frío.

Oh Hagen, ¿Por qué no me escuchaste? ¿Por qué, si querías protegerme, no me escuchaste? Recuerdo claramente el día que me dijiste que serías el más fuerte para poder protegerme, se que pensaste que había abandonado a mi hermana, que me había vuelto en su contra, no guardo rencor y jamás pensaré de cuando me atacaste. No te culpo, no se si el dolor o la creencia que te había abandonado te llevó ha hacerlo, no jamás lo haría. Por que abandonarte sería abandonar lo que soy, mejor dicho, era.

_La tristeza que me embriaga es amarga,  
__Y la soledad letal me alcanza,  
__Cuando desaparece la esperanza…  
__El llanto en la oscuridad avanza  
Y yo aqui,  
__Sin nadie que me abrace._

Ahora te has ido, aunque no, tú nunca me dejarás, ¿no es cierto? Siempre estarás ahí, vigilándome y cuidando mis pasos. Se que ahora eres una estrella más del firmamento, que no me dejarás por completo. Y se que también tengo a mi hermana, que aunque ella sufre igual, estará ahí, a mi lado cuando la necesite, siempre.

Tú eras fuego en esta tierra de hielo Hagen. Cada que pienso en ti, un suave calor me nace por dentro y estoy segura que tratas de decirme que estaré bien, que nada malo sucederá, que no me preocupe. No tengo de que preocuparme. La paz que hay ahora en nuestro hogar no alcanzará a mi corazón, ya no hay paz para mí, tú eras mi paz.

"Fler?"

"Si?" La voz de mi hermana me saca de mis pensamientos.

"Vamos a casa"

A casa, ya no hay casa, solo un palacio... y, tampoco hay fuego. Ya no hay fuego en el hielo.

Fin

* * *

**N/A:** Ojalá y les agrade el fic, se que esta cortito pero de igual manero espero y lo disfruten junto con el poema. Criticas, comentarios y reviews son bienvenidos, gracias por leer.

**Para: **_Thanatos2004…_ Hola, me paso verdad? No entre al torneo de fics y mira! La inspiración me llegó de repente. Sigue con el fic *puchero* por favor….


End file.
